Victors and Curses
by AssassinOfNeptune
Summary: A mysterious new demigod comes to Camp Half-Blood and is more than she appears. With her arrival problems pop up. A new threat is on the horizon, Percy is having some relationship problems, and Sally Jackson has stopped making blue cookies! Can this young new demigod save our beloved heroes? Yes, the new title sucks. On indefinite hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got another idea for an awesome story, so I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Cat was a girl with an abnormal life. She was athletic, smart, talented, and… a demigod? One day she's beating some new Canadian exchange students at volleyball when her life changes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, that shooting star didn't work. Maybe ****_I_**** should shoot ****_it_****…**

**Cat's PoV**

"You're calling me a loser? Coming from the guy that has been rejected by every girl in the sixth grade? Don't make me laugh, Matthew," I said warningly.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," he replied.

"Well that's not cliché at all," I whispered sarcastically. Let me explain. I was playing volleyball at school against Matthew, the LEAST attractive person on the planet. Of course, he says he was winning by a landslide, but everybody knows he lies a lot. Then, he goes and calls me a loser. That was where I lost my temper. NOBODY CALLS ME A LOSER! Mostly because I don't lose. It's hard to explain, but you see, I am one of the most athletic and – if I do say so myself – attractive girls in school. It seems like the world doesn't want me to lose anything from a game of chess to a game of basketball. I can even guess what number somebody's thinking of if you put money on it. I got tired of hearing Matthew brag, so I walked away.

"He's pretty annoying, eh?" I heard someone say. I turned to see one of those new Canadian exchange students.

(A/N: Sorry if my 'Canadians' insult anybody, I don't really know anything about Canada.)

"Definitely. He could probably annoy the flies off of a horse," I said. The kid laughed.

"I'm Craig," he said.

"The name's Cat, don't wear it out," I said in a false accent.

"Well Cat, want to come play volleyball with me and my mates?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as you're prepared to lose," I said challengingly. I saw something flash in his eyes. Anger, maybe? Whatever.

"Trust me, Cat, we don't lose," he said. Well that was ominous. We played for about ten minutes when I heard a door slam. I turned to see a guy who looked about seventeen, with messy black hair holding… a SWORD?

"Back away from the half-blood," he said. I turned to see my Canadian friends had somehow been replaced with dreadful behemoths.

"Well, as fun as this game was, I'm going to give up…" I said, trying to escape. Craig grabbed my shoulder, and my black belt in judo kicked in. I flipped him over my shoulder, and kicked him across the room. The black-haired kid just stood there with his jaw dragging the ground.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "I defeated the leader of the uglies and looked pretty hot while doing it." He closed his mouth and started attacking the others. He finished them off and walked back to me.

"Aren't you fazes at all?" He asked.

"Duh, I just don't show it. There's no point in letting others know you're scared," I explained. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we have to hurry to camp," he said.

"What? What camp?" I asked. This was confusing.

"I'll explain later, I promise. Now we have to get out of here," he said. "My name's Percy, by the way."

"Cat," I said. We ran outside and there was a van waiting. Percy got into the driver's seat and I got shotgun. He drove us out to the middle of nowhere, and stopped.

"There's nothing here, why did we stop?" I asked frantically.

"Come on!" He said. We walked over a large hill and saw a huge place.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he said "So here's the deal. One of your parents is a Greek god. We will probably find out who it is sometime in the next week. For now, go to that large house over there and ask the guy in the wheel chair for your schedule. See you later, I have to go," He said. This was a lot to take in. I saw Percy run down the hill to meet a blonde girl with bright grey eyes. I smirked, and walked towards the house.

**Percy's PoV**

I walked towards Annabeth, who looked mad.

"So who was that, Percy?" she asked.

"That was Cat, a twelve year old demigod who I needed to save, Annabeth," I replied. She flushed a little and turned around.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we have to get ready for Capture the Flag tomorrow," she said. I sighed and followed her to the Athena cabin, where the other leaders of the cabins on our team were waiting. Annabeth started planning, but I got bored and started daydreaming.

"Ok, everybody, I think we're good to go," she said. I got up, and left the cabin. I walked back to my cabin, where I took a nap. Hey, it takes a lot of energy to save a demigod! I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. I opened it and found Cat standing there.

"Chiron told me to come get you. He said the campfire is starting," Cat said. I was amazed that she didn't seem fazed by this whole 'demigod' thing at all. We walked to the campfire and took seats next to Annabeth and Nico.

"Hey guys, this is Cat, a demigod I rescued," I said.

"Ok, but isn't she a little young to be hanging out with us?" Nico asked.

"You're a little young to be hanging out with us, Nico," I said smirking. He scowled and turned away.

"Ok, we have a new demigod that I would like to introduce," Chiron said. Cat stood up and walked over to him. "Meet Cat." Cat bowed and blew kisses to some of us. So much for the "modest demigod" act. Suddenly, there was a flash above her head. We all gasped.

"So that's who her mother is," I whispered. "No wonder she took out those Laistrygonians."

**Ok I have edited my story and its better now! I hope. Review! ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Daughter of Victory. I know Cat seems really conceited, but it'll all play out later. Trust me. Enjoy! I realized that there is another story with the same name and similar plot. Sorry! I apologize for the mishap. Review and tell me if I should change the name or just stop writing the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not yet …**

**Cat's PoV**

Why was everybody gawking? Am I that hot? I looked up and saw the Nike symbol above my head.

"So, who's the sports gear goddess?" I asked.

"Your mother is Nike, the goddess of victory. You should be proud," Chiron explained. I didn't see what the big deal was, I read in History that the Olympians were the most powerful gods, and that minor gods and goddesses, like Nike, were no big deal. Apparently Chiron read my thoughts, because he said,

"Nike was a big part in the Second Titan War. She has a big part in who wins and who loses, because of her power." I guess that explains my overall awesomeness. "Annabeth, could you take Cat to her cabin?" Chiron asked. I thought I saw her wince.

"Sure Chiron. Come on, Cat," she said. As soon as we were out of ear-shot Annabeth turned on me.

"Stay away from Percy," she said. "You're too young for him."

"I know that! He was just showing me around, I didn't kiss him!" I yelled.

"Good because if you did I would have to cut your lips off. Your cabin's over there. Let the bed bugs bite," she said. I was mad now. Who does she think she is? I scoffed and entered my cabin. The walls were gold, and there was a large trophy case in between the bunks. It was filled with my old trophies from home.

"Wow. Thanks mom." I plopped down in bed. Even the bed felt like it could win a best bed award.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I know I overreacted, but I couldn't admit that I was wrong. It would stab my pride in the face. I guess I'll just lay off for now. So what? I overreacted, I'll admit it, but nobody steals my Percy. Without Percy I would die. Literally. He's the only who always has my back. I wish mom would understand that. Anyways, I walked to the Poseidon cabin and knocked. Percy answered the door.

"Hey Annabeth, it's getting late you know," Percy said.

"Yeah, but I thought we could have some alone time," I said, pouting.

"Sorry, but even Seaweed Brains have to sleep, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Fine," I said, disappointed.

"Goodnight Wise Girl,"

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain," I said. I went back to my cabin and lay down in my bunk.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" said my newest half-brother Rick.

"I think the new girl is pulling me and Percy apart," I replied. Rick laughed.

"Yeah right! Percy loves you, not even Aphrodite could change that!" he said. Thunder rumbled outside, and his face paled. "Umm, anyways, Percy wouldn't leave you for _a twelve year old_ if his life depended on it." I cheered up.

"Thanks, Rick," I said. I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep. Tomorrow was the big Capture the Flag game and I had to be well rested. I woke up to rapid knocking on the door.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, open up!" I heard someone yell. I opened the door and Travis and Connor ran in. They hid behind my desk.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"We played a prank on Percy," said Travis.

"He's really mad now," said Connor. I decided to play a prank of my own.

"Well, that desk won't save you, but if you turn that dial," I pointed to the thermostat. "to eighty-five and walk out the front door you will be in your own cabin. I guess they fell for it. Travis turned the dial, and Connor opened the door. They ran out and I heard a muffled 'OOMPH' and somebody hitting the ground. I walked outside and smiled. Percy was standing there looking like a burnt French fry, while Travis was dragging Connor back to the Hermes cabin.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They put electric eels in my hot tub!" Percy yelled.

"First of all, I thought you could control electric eels because they're sea creatures, and second of all you have a hot tub and didn't invite me?" I asked.

"Uh… um… yes?" He said. I laughed and said,

"Next time invite me!" I said. I shook my head, and walked to the pavilion for breakfast. I got there and sat down with my siblings. I saw Cat sitting alone at another table and decided to swallow my pride. I walked over to her.

"Hey… um… sorry about last night. I might have overreacted a little," I said already regretting my decision.

"It's fine. I don't hold grudges. Friends?" she asked.

"Sure, Cat. I would like that." I walked back to my table and saw Percy walk in. I smiled at him, but he just looked away. I guess I scared him a little.

"What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"I think I scared Percy a little," I admitted.

"A little? He looks like a ghost that fell into a pot of flower. I think you scared the color out of his skin," Malcolm said.

"Oh, shut up!" I glanced back and saw Percy talking to Chiron. He looked pretty nervous. Was I really that scary? Maybe I can use that next time he's late for a date. There's no way he can be attacked by monsters every time I suggest sea food. Although I suppose he's not a big fan of eating his subjects. Seaweed Brain. I finished up and walked to archery. I smiled a little remembering how much trouble Percy had with archery. I can't believe he's friends with Apollo. I laughed a little and saw Percy walk in. I walked up to him.

"Percy, I-" he cut me off with a kiss. My brain started melting and I felt like I was in heaven. After about a minute, he pulled away.

"Are we good now?" he asked. I was still smiling madly.

"Yeah Percy, we're good," I said, my brain fuzzy. He smiled and walked away. I suppose I didn't mess up too bad, mom. For once I think Athena was wrong.

**I worked really hard on this story, so I hope you like it. Review! No flames, they're not safe! – AssassinOfNeptune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals, here's chapter 3 for all to see! (excuse the rhyme)**

**Nico's PoV**

I was walking through Elysium, watching people have cookouts and parties. It's hard to believe that people who died horribly gruesome deaths can party like this, but they deserve it. Although I wasn't here for them, I was here for one person. I saw her standing on the side of the road.

"Hello, Nico," she said.

"Hello. I have some questions for you. Unless you're going to run away like last time," I accused. She smiled.

"I won't run away. You deserve to know all about your family, and why they all seem to drop like flies." I scowled. She had to bring that up. "How should we start? I know! The curse. During World War One, your family supported Hades. They fought for him and helped him win quite a few battles. This made Zeus mad, so he put a curse on your family. Any member of your family that starts to mean something to Hades will die a painful death. There, leave me be now." She disappeared and I turned around. The curse? I mean a lot to dad, I'm sure of that, but I haven't died. That means I'm probably next. That thought put me off. I better go find Percy. I shadow traveled to camp. When I got there, I saw Percy leaving the arena.

"Hey Perce, sup?" I asked.

"It's been a normal day at camp, you know? How've you been?"

"Good, but I need your help. Apparently I have a curse on me and if I get too close to Hades, then I'll die a painful death. I need a bodyguard," I explained.

"Sure, but guard your own body when I'm showering, I'm not going to protect you from monsters naked, you can protect yourself for thirty minutes or so," he said. I laughed. We walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"You can use the top bunk, I hate heights," he said.

"It's not that high."

"No, but its closer to the sky, which means closer to Zeus," He said.

"Well Zeus doesn't like me any more than you!"

"So? I'm protecting you, the least you could do is take the top bunk," He pleaded. I sighed and climbed up there. I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

**Cat's PoV**

I got up from the best sleep EVER. I felt fully awake and relaxed. Although I noticed I wasn't alone. There was a boy in there, he looked to be about thirteen, and he was sleeping in the bunk opposite of mine. I decided he was my new half-brother, and left the cabin. I went to the showers but when I walked in, there was a girl the size of a buffalo standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"I'm Cat, daughter of Nike," I said cautiously.

"So you think you're all that because your mom's the victory goddess, huh? Well let's see how well you fight!"

"Clarisse, stop!" someone yelled. I turned to see Annabeth standing there.

"Thanks Annabeth, I thought I was a goner," I said gratefully.

"You were until I stepped in. I see you've met Clarisse, daughter of Ares," she said.

"I wish I hadn't," I muttered. Annabeth laughed.

"Don't we all?" I turned and entered the stall. I could finally enjoy my shower. After I got out, I went to the archery range. I figured since I was good at archery in school, this shouldn't be too hard. I walked in and saw some kids - probably Apollo kids - practicing. A kid about my age walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Alex. And you are?" he asked, smirking.

"Not interested," I said. He frowned.

"Well, not interested, can I at least show you a bit about archery since you're new here?" he asked, clearly annoyed. I sighed.

"Fine, but call me Cat. No flirting, I'll knock your teeth out," I threatened. He stepped back. He started with the basics, which I had heard a million times, so I told him to hurry up. We got through our 'lesson' in time for lunch.

"You're a pretty good archer, Cat," he said.

"Thanks. I used to do a little archery at school, but they closed that when a kid got shot in the eye," I explained. He winced. I said goodbye and walked back to my cabin. I saw that kid in there.

"Hey, I assume you're my new half-brother?" I asked.

"Last time I checked. I'm Fred," he said holding out his hand. I shook it and said

"I'm Cat," I said.

"Well Cat, we're almost late for lunch. Let's go," he ushered me out the door and took me to lunch. I led him over to the Poseidon table, where Percy and Annabeth were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is my half-brother, Fred," I said. Annabeth and Percy both said hi. "So Annabeth, thanks for saving my butt in the shower this morning. Percy choked on his food.

"What?" he screeched. I blushed.

"No! I mean, she saved me from Clarisse!" I yelled. Percy relaxed, but he whispered something in Annabeth's ear, so I figured they were going to talk about it more later. Annabeth groaned. I really hoped it wasn't like this every day. I got up and scraped half of a pork chop into the fire and prayed to mom. Then I sat back down and ate. I noticed Percy was drinking some blue liquid.

"What's in the cup, Perce?" I asked.

"Blue coke," he said. People must have asked him a lot.

"Ok... why blue coke?" I asked.

"Because my stepdad said there was no such thing as blue food, so my mom started making everything blue. Birthday cakes, candy, waffles, even a pizza once. So, I drink blue coke," he explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Wait a second... is your mom Sally Jackson?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"We moved right across the hall from her apartment just last week!" I shouted.

"That's awesome! I'm guessing she invited you over for dinner, and had blue pasta?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think blue pasta would be good though. I was wrong, it was awesome!" I was really excited about living across the hall from Percy. At least I wouldn't be alone when school started, even if he was in high school.

**How was that? I think this chapter was pretty good, and it took me a LONG time to write. Review, no flames, etc.. -AssassinOfNeptune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I am updating this story. YAY! So, I kinda forgot where was going with this so, if it's crappy, blame me (not really!).**

**Disclaimer: WAIT… nope**

**Percy's PoV**

So today was my first day of work. Yes, guarding Nico is a lot of work. I have to travel all over the Underworld while Nico does random stuff for his dad. Anyways we were in Elysium enjoying Nico's time off and partying with Beckendorf and Silena, who shared a house there.

"It's really great to see you guys again!" I said.

"Thanks Percy, I just hope you can forgive me for being a spy," Silena said, discouraged.

"That's in the past now, it's just a shame that Kronos took over Olympus," I said. Beck and Silena looked mortified.

"WHAT?" they yelled. I laughed.

"Kidding," I said. They both made rude hand gestures.

"That is unnecessary!" I scolded. Silena stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Beck, are the burgers done yet?" Nico asked.

"Nope, still got ten minutes," he said. Nico checked his watch.

"Too bad, I have to go. I'll stop by later though," he said.

"Ok, see ya!" Silena shouted. Nico shadow traveled us to the edge of Tartarus.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know, I tried to send us to Camp," Nico said, puzzled. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. I saw somebody rise from Tartarus.

"Welcome demigods. I am Tartarus," said the person, who was apparently the Primordial of the deep pits holding in our enemies.

"What do you want?" Nico said fiercely, although I could tell he was scared.

"Just a heads up for you both. Thou cannot run from thy fate, for it will always be faster," he said, disappearing into the pits of Tartarus.

"Foreboding," Nico said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically as possible.

**Cat's PoV**

Today I got to select my main weapon. Annabeth let me try out many swords, daggers, and bows before I found something comfortable. It was a celestial bronze dagger, about 12 inches long. It had some sort of green stone lining the handle, and some odd Greek engraving. It read, Kataraomai.

"You don't want that dagger, Kataraomai means 'to pray against' or 'to curse'. That dagger is jinxed," Annabeth said. I looked at it again. The green lining had changed to blue.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "It changed colors!"

"Yeah, the closer to red it gets, the more in danger you are," Annabeth explained. I smiled.

"Curse or no curse, this dagger's mine!" I walked into the arena and started training. Annabeth taught me how to block, stab, roll, slice, and a bunch of other techniques. By the end of the lesson I was tired and sweaty.

"What the heck? I never sweat this much! I'm DEFINITELY taking a shower after I check it for Clarisse!" I exclaimed. Annabeth just smirked and shook her head. I took that as the end of the lesson and left for the showers. After my shower, I saw a crowd gathered around the Poseidon cabin. I saw Alex.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Percy and Nico just got back from the Underworld. A Primordial has been released," he said gravely. I gasped.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Tartarus. The only one keeping our old enemies in."

**Chiron's PoV**

This was bad. According to Percy and Nico, my least favorite Immortal was released from Tartarus. Tartarus should really do his job more. Anyways, Zeus has ordered a quest to find and slay him. Percy and Nico where going to choose one more partner to go with them. I figured it would be Annabeth, but I was surprised.

"We will take... Cat," Percy announced. I saw Annabeth's eye twitch. Cat walked up to Percy.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You need a taste for battle because you're new. That, and your mother is the Goddess of Victory, so you must be good luck or something," Nico said.

"Don't I feel important," Cat said sarcastically. Nico smirked.

"You replaced Annabeth, so you should," Nico said matter-of-factly. I saw Annabeth give him a death glare. He smiled weakly.

"Percy? Can I have a talk with you?" Annabeth said sweetly. Percy mouthed 'help me'. Annabeth took him by the arm and marched him off to the Athena cabin. I went back to the Big House to consult with Mr. D.

"Lord Dionysus, what shall we do? Tartarus is rising, letting monsters out of the Underworld. We are doomed if we have another war," I explained.

"There's only one thing to do," Mr. D announced. "Let our 'heroes' do their work and see how it plays out." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Pinochle anybody?"

**I know this chapter is short, but I got REALLY bad writer's block, so if you have any ideas please review or pm me. Review, no flames, etc.. - AssassinOfNeptune**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally updated this story! Yay (but not really because it's not all that popular)!**

**Disclaimer: Aren't we all brothers and sisters? I can claim that my brother's stuff is my own right? Ok fine I don't own PJO, stop nagging me computer peoples.**

**Percy's PoV**

I prepared to get beat up by Annabeth as she dragged me towards the Athena cabin.

"What the heck? You choose the new girl who is too young for you by the way over you own girlfriend?" She screeched.

"Relax Wise Girl it's just like training," I replied.

"Training for what? You're gonna come back, face covered in lipstick and say you training for when you get some alone time with me?" Annabeth asked, seething with anger.

"You know what I mean Annabeth! I'm going to teach her to fight and maybe, just maybe, when I come back you will realize that I'm much too loyal to cheat on someone as amazing as you," I said starting to get annoyed. "But, if you don't realize that maybe I should just find someone else."

"W-well, uhh…" Annabeth couldn't think of anything to say, so I felt proud of myself.

"Take care Wise Girl," I said, leaving her cabin and running into Nico, who happened to be eavesdropping.

"Hello Death Breath," I said politely.

"Sounds like you've got some tough times to look forward to," Nico replied.

"Well Aphrodite loves making people miserable for her own entertainment. You'd think the goddess of love would actually encourage a good love life every once in a while," I said silently cursing Aphrodite.

"Well, gods are confusing." With that, we went to Half-Blood Hill. Cat was there swinging her dagger around and pretending to fight off imaginary monsters.

"Mature." Nico said. Cat tripped and landed on her face. She got up and dusted herself off, blushing furiously.

"I was… just… fighting off some uh, some wind monsters that you can only see if they want you to see them," she stuttered. Nico shook his head.

"Sure you were. Are you ready for your first quest?" I asked. She nodded and started walking down the hill.

"You know we COULD get a ride from Chiron or Argus right?" Nico asked. Cat turned around and marched back up the hill and towards the Big House without losing her poker face.

"Should we tell her that we need to get her fitted for armor?" Nico whispered.

"That would be the nice thing to do so we'll let her figure it out herself," I replied. Nico smirked and watched as she marched off.

**Annabeth's PoV**

Who does Percy think he is to threaten to leave me because I don't like him playing with my feelings?

I do trust that he wouldn't leave me, especially someone as young as Cat. But that doesn't mean he can choose her over me! Does it? I thought for a minute. I guess I was just jealous, and Percy was only training her. Jealous of a 12 year old girl? A thought occurred to me. Maybe I was only jealous because she got a quest after a couple days and I didn't get mine for years. How sad it is in Annabeth Land. I walked towards the Big House and saw Cat.

"Hey Cat. I'm sorry for over reacting. I was just jealous because I didn't get my first quest until I had been at camp for a couple years. That and I don't wanna lose my extremely hot boyfriend," I said guiltily. Cat nodded.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to take my place? I wouldn't wanna steal your "extremely hot boyfriend"," she said. I laughed.

"No you can go. But if I find any of your lipstick on Percy's face it's not gonna be pretty," I said darkly. She stepped back a little.

"I'll try to resist," Cat said. She turned and walked off.

"I think that went well," I said to myself.

"Extremely hot boyfriend aye? Well I think my extremely hot girlfriend came to her senses." I turned around and saw Percy.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, I was just getting my point across," I replied.

"Sure," he said. I punched him in the arm, but I think it hurt my fist more than it hurt him. He laughed and walked away to prepare for his quest.

"Okay, don't say and chat then," I said but I doubt he heard me.

**Cat's PoV**

If there is anything the children of Aphrodite are good at, it's tailoring armor. I thought I would have to pose for like an hour but they just looked at me for thirty seconds and BAM! They got me a suit of armor that fit perfectly. I walked around a bit, struck some training dummies and had them adjust my armor every now and then until it was almost perfect.

"Thanks girls. This is great!" I said. They all shrugged and walked off. "I was trying to compliment you ya know! Okay forget it then." I left and bumped into Percy on the way to the Big House.

"Oh hey Perce, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"No, Nico is being stubborn and won't go until he finds his Stygian Iron armor. He can't settle with our armor," Percy said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Huh. This armor feels great!" I said cheerily. He grumbled and sat down on the porch and started playing pinochle with Chiron. After thirty minutes or so, Nico ran up.

"I found it we can go now!" He shouted excitedly.

"Good, Chiron was kicking my butt anyways," Percy said getting up from the table while Chiron chuckled. We had Argus drive us into Manhattan, where we found any ally to discuss our plans.

"So where are what now?" I asked. Percy and Nico looked at each other.

"No idea," Percy said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No idea," Nico said. I was getting annoyed.

"What is this quest about?" I screamed, scaring some rats away from their trash.

"Finding Tartartus." I sighed. This was gonna be a long trip.

**Okay, I'm gonna have to edit this entire story later for reasons you may or may not know, but in the mean time, review! Constructive criticism welcome! ~AssassinOfNeptune**


End file.
